The Lovely-Dovey
The Lovely-Dovey is a HTFF episode of season 96. Plot At Morton and Mix's house, Morton bakes a pie and calls Mix to eat together, however, he don't responds. Morton goes to Mix's room and becomes unamused what he just saw, it appear to be Mix is chatting with Daphne through Internet. Morton confuses look at their chats due they use emojis instead of words, he then ask Mix what the meaning of all emojis. Mix explains it by using hands signal and his expressions, when Daphne reply the chats, he quickly replies with two emojis (a mustache and an OK hand signal). Mix types again but accidentally puts random emojis, he try to remove only enter more random emojis. He then gets shocked when Daphne responds his chat with flushing toilet, swimming person, shark, pizza blow up and a WC emojis. However, she says that she's sleeping while her head on a keyboard, she also type out an emoji with heart eyes. So Mix has an idea and makes her to be interested, however Morton tells him that Daphne is tired even shows him a paper of an emoji with blowing smoke out of its nose. Mix has no idea what he talking about and leaves his room, Morton just blows 8-bit smoke out of his nose. Later, Stamp knocks a door and Daphne opens it, he gives her a letter as well yells at her due arrow seen impaling on his tail. As he left, Daphne reads the letter and she goes to the mall as the latter said. When she arrive, people in the mall suddenly lying on floor, much shocking her. The people then singing for her as Mix's order, they told her to go to the school for the next clue. A school bus stop as Daphne walks in, Lumpy, as the driver, reads a letter for her while drives the bus. Daphne gets scared and tells him to pay attention, however, Lumpy doesn't listen to her and keeps reading the letter, causing some cars got hit by the bus and people got skinned due the bus goes faster. The school bus then get crashed into the school, injuring Daphne and killing Lumpy. Lumpy tells her to go to the lab before takes his last breath, meanwhile at the lab, Daphne is seen doing an experiment. She looks at blackboard that written about the chemicals while pours two vials in a flask, after she read it, she realize something gone terribly wrong. The mixture bubbles and transforms became a monster, Daphne screams and tries to fight the monster with a chair. She flips the blackboard and it says she must go to the desert, so she throws a chair on the monster and runs away. Squabbles waves on her but unawares that the monster pulls him and kills him. In the desert, Daphne walks and gets exhausted, she then shocked what she saw. A message from her ex-boyfriend made out of bones, the words "desert" actually meant to be "dessert" and Mix misspells the words, Daphne just laughs insanely and destroys the message of bones then leaves the desert with exasperate. Later, at cafe, Daphne walks in while dries out because she walking so much in the desert. Chef Meow gives her an ice cream and winks at her, she looks it and quickly devours the ice cream. Chef Meow reads the message on the plate, however, he realizes his mistakes that he puts peanuts on the ice cream. But then he sighs in relief as he puts a pill on the top of ice cream, when Daphne asks him about the pill's reaction, Chef Meow makes a so-so gesture and hands her a spoon. She sees her reflection on the spoon and appears to be normal, though it's distorted. Chef Meow gives her a next clue and Daphne leaves the cafe while her face swells. In the school auditorium, Mix can be seen playing as a prince and trying to be confident, however, Raymond tells him to stop because he is mute and her piano is broken, crushing Nutty and Sniffles who under the stage. She then asks him about Daphne as she is never seen around the stage, Mix thinks the clue and realizes it. In the forest, at nighttime, Daphne is running from animals but fell into the edge of a cliff, she gets injured but somehow still survived. A bear roars at her from behind, much frightening her. Daphne throws a rock on him but it didn't work as well, she quickly run away but ends up fall into the cliff and land on grass-less ground, breaking her spine and one of her legs. Daphne struggles to escape but some animals surrounding her, Mix appears and going to "save" her. He throws them a fake sword, no reaction and the animals get more aggressive. Daphne starts become worry and tells him about what meaning all of the clues, Mix explains everything with hand signals and tells her that he want a romantic date. They both laugh until Daphne yells at Mix with scary expression. She lifts a boulder and throws it on all of animals, killing them in process. Later at the town, Daphne struggles to go home with her broken leg while Mix runs to her and apologies. She groans and yells at him angrily because what just happen to her, Mix tries to calm her down by telling her to look the sky. Fireworks explode on the sky, shows "I ♡ U!" words, Daphne's face in the heart and "From Mix Smith" words. Daphne is amazed by the fireworks, she's apology to Mix about her actions toward him. While they both talking, Morton lights up another firework and it explodes in the sky, the embers fall on the ground. One of them falls on Morton's pants, causing him get burned. He screams and tries to extinguish the fires by running and rolling on the ground as well dragging his back, after the fire gone, he get exhausted. But then ground set on fire, Morton screams and grabs a fire extinguisher. He attempts to douse the fire, but the force of extinguisher slamming him and crushing his internal organs. Back to Daphne, she want to tell something to Mix, before she could do that, the town set on fire. They both look terrifying, Mix laughs nervously and his eyes turns into heart-shaped while Daphne just rolls her eyes and sighs. When the iris closed, a car crashing can be heard. Moral "Make love, not war!" Deaths #Josh, Lily, Lia, Snapshot and Giggles are skinned by the school bus. #Lumpy is killed by the crash. #Squabbles is killed by the monster. #Nutty and Sniffles are crushed by Raymond's piano. #Some animals get crushed and killed by Daphne. #Morton is get slammed and crushed by a fire extinguisher. #Several Generic Tree Friends burned. #Daphne and Mix get killed by Mole's car. (Confirmed by the creator) Trivia *It revealed that Daphne is allergic to peanuts. *This one of two episodes where Mix makes a sound. The other is The Part Where He Pranks You. *This episode has lot controversies due the similarities of "The Romantic", one of The Amazing World of Gumball's episodes. *Morton's death similar to Toothy's fate in Spare Tire. *Originally, Squabbles going to be driver instead of Lumpy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes